


The Cliffs of Delphi: Shaving

by GreyLiliy



Series: The Cliffs Of Delphi [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tes is going to be presentable for the party this evening if Vos has to kill him. If that means shaving him from his lap, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliffs of Delphi: Shaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



Vos would never admit out loud, even upon the threat of torture and death, that he liked Tesarus’ facial stubble, but he did.

Tesarus would get into a cuddling mood, and just rub his cheek against Vos and that perfect blend of scratchy hair mixed in with the missing splotches that accompanied his scars and the Butler would admit to feeling his heart beat. It was as annoying as it was pleasant and made his stomach twist in odd ways. The only true comfort in it all, was that Tesarus was consistent and somehow always managed to have the same amount of stubble.

Vos honestly wondered when he shaved to keep it that way at all hours.

However, today Vos would have to make a sacrifice.

Tarn was throwing a party tonight, and for once his “boys” as he referred to them must be present. That meant dragging out suits and beating off the dust, and in this case: Forcing Teasrus to shave.

"Look, we just have to be there," Tesarus said, shifting on his bed and crossing his arms. His clothes for the evening were laid out next to him, ready to go. "I really doubt he’s gonna’ care if I shave or not."

"It is improper to be halfway at a formal event," Vos said. He walked toward Tesarus and pinched his cheek. Vos twisted it to the side, tilting Tesarus’ face and making him wince. "Either beard or none, and I have never seen you with beard—therefore shave."

Tesarus glanced at the clock, Vos caught him, and then smiled. A rotten smile from a spoiled boy. Tesarus licked the side of his lip. “And what if I don’t want to? You gonna’ make me?”

Vos pulled out his shaving kit from his vest, and flipped it open on Tesarus’ dresser. “I prepared for such an occassion.”

"I bet you did," Tesarus said, leaning back as Vos entered his bathroom. He returned with a rag and a bowl of water and he pat his lap. "And I’ve even got a seat for you."

"You are hopeless," Vos said, climbing up to straddle Tesarus’ lap. He felt Tesarus shift and slapped his hand when he moved to grab Vos’ thigh. "Do not move."

"You’re taking all the fun out of a quickie before the party, Twig," Tesarus pouted. He dropped his hands behind him, and dug them into the blankets. "Or did you just want to do all the work?"

"You seem to have misunderstood," Vos said, shifting to sit on one thigh and jabbing his bony knee into Tesarus’ crotch. "You are getting a shave, and nothing more."

"What’s the fun in—"

Vos smacked the warm rag over Tesarus’ face cutting him off. He held it there, and used the sides to wet Tesarus’ cheeks. Tesarus tried to bite him through the cloth, but stopped with Vos retailiated by moving his knee.

The whimper that came from Tesarus was worth it.

Vos dropped the rag, and pressed his fingers over Tesarus lips. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. “If you move or talk, I shall move my knee away.”

Tesarus’ eyes grew wide, and he nodded.

"Good boy," Vos said, patting his cheek with his fingers.

Vos hummed as he reached for the shaving cream, whipping it up using the brush in the bowl. He kept the pressure on his knee sturdy, moving it just enough to make Tesarus squirm and wriggle under him. Vos took his time applying the cream to his scarred and stubble covered cheeks, evenly spreading it until everything was covered in the off-white soap.

Tesarus’ breathing was erratic, and only increased when Vos picked up the shaving blade. He sharpened it on the leather strap he had strung on the table. Vos hid the smile, and pressed his thumb against Tesarus’ forehead, tilting it back. Vos smiled, pleased when the neck was fully exposed and he tapped the edge of the blade against the skin.

Vos whispered, “Do not move.”

Still as he was able, Vos could hear Tesarus’ heart pounding alongside the heat pressed against his knee. Vos shifted closer on his thigh, so that their chests touched as he tilted Teasrus head.

Vos pressed the blade against the side of Tesarus’ cheek, and slowly dragged it forward, wiping away the hair and cream in a steady swipe. He flicked the blade into the bowl of water, and held the blade away as he checked the shaved portion with his thumb.

Smooth.

Tesarus whined, and Vos hummed as he continued, shaving away the cream in even, steady rows. He worked quickly, well aware that not even Tesarus could hold still that long with the object of his devotion in his lap (his words, not Vos’). Vos finished, and plucked the original towel back up.

He rubbed it against Tesarus’ face, cleaning away the last of the shaving cream and drying Tesarus’ face.

"Well?" Tesarus asked, daring to reach forward and grab Vos’ thighs. "All done?"

"Yes," Vos said. He rubbed his hand up and down Tesarus’ cheek, rubbing his thumb into the groves of Tesarus’ scars. "Much better."

"Liar," Tesarus said, kissing Vos’ cheek. He nuzzled there, and hugged Vos’ waist. "You love my stubble."

Vos rolled his eyes, and shoved his hand into the middle of Tesarus’ face. He shoved him onto the bed and crawled off. Cleaning up his things, Vos said, “Get ready for the party.”

"Aw! Come on!" Tesarus said, whining. "You can’t just leave now!"

"Maybe afterwards," Vos said, stilling by the door. He smiled and licked the side of his lip. "I’m sure your stubble will have grown back by tonight."

"You tease, Twig!" Tesarus said, throwing the towel at the door as Vos closed it.


End file.
